


You Got Me Getting On My Knees

by kimaris



Series: Nothing Like Us ( JJP Story Dump ) [1]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: 5.k plus worth of crap, M/M, Prompt Fill, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to ask you out formally for a date, but,” Jaebum smiles sheepishly. “I think you’d want to hear this first. We may or may have not forgotten to clean up our mess in the kitchen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Getting On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> first story for my jjp story dump ;; u ;;  
> prompt fill for exoticblue

**You Got Me Getting On My Knees**

_*prompt fill for exoticblue_

 

 

“I told you already I’m not interested!” Jinyoung shouts from his room, he’s irritated. He can barely hear his mother’s reply, but even so, he can’t help but groan. He grabs his phone, thinking about calling his one of his friends, but decides against it once he remembers that they are also persuading him about _this_.

 

This, meaning, staying at home on Friday night to meet his father’s new partner at work instead of going over to Youngjae’s house for their weekly overnight—it’s annoying, but what irks him more is that his friends keep on telling him that it’ll be worth it because after all, he’ll be meeting the _Im_ Family. 

 

Apparently, Mr. Im is the CEO of I Suite Hotel, the biggest and most expensive hotel and resort corporation in South Korea. Jinyoung’s father received a partnership proposal from the Im Corporation and they decided to have a dinner meeting in their house to talk about the proposal.

 

Now, Jinyoung has nothing against the dinner meeting, what he can’t understand is the part where he _needs_ to be there. He isn’t even interested in the business, Jinyoung’s pretty sure he has proven his point by taking up Fine Arts as his major.

 

“Ugh!” he whines, voice muffled by the pillow covering his face. Jinyoung feels himself whining even more as he remembers his conversation with his friends earlier during lunch.

 

_“Please don’t tell me you’re serious.” Jackson dramatically sighs as he shakes his head. “You can’t seriously **not** know Im Jaebum, **the** Im Jaebum!”_

 

_Jinyoung wants to say something, but opts to roll his eyes instead._

 

_“Dude, he’s like, featured a lot of times in Vogue and Singles and a whole bunch of other magazines. Plus, not only is he helping his father run their business, he’s also a model! Didn’t you watch the latest fashion show hosted by Dolce and Gabbana? He looked like a freaking god!” Bambam says, looking eager to tell Jinyoung everything about the said fashion show, he’s taking Clothing Technology as his major after all._

 

_Jinyoung rubs his temple. “Okay, I get it. He’s young, successful and good at a lot of fields, but why do I exactly need to show up in the dinner meeting?” he sighs, “You guys do know that I have no plans on taking my father’s position anytime soon right?”_

 

_Jackson shakes his head, “He’s not just good. He’s amazing like seriously, if only I’m not a lazy piece of shit I’d say he’s my role model or something.”_

 

_Bambam agrees with Jackson’s statement and added, “Plus, you definitely have to get me his autograph! Please hyung?”_

 

_“I hate you two.” Jinyoung whines, thinking about finding new friends soon._

 

Rolling on his bed, Jinyoung reaches for his laptop, if he’s going to attend that dinner meeting he might as well look up some information about the Im family and especially about this Im Jaebum.

 

Two hours after, Jinyoung is lying on his back, face flushed and mouth set in a straight line.

           

 _Why did I not get to know him before?_ Jinyoung asks himself, turning to his side to grab his bear and squeal against it. The images of Jaebum’s recent photo shoot burns in his mind, specifically Jaebum’s perfectly carved six pack abs. Jinyoung can already feel his mouth watering.

 

_Oh god, what do I do._

 

\--

 

When Jinyoung woke up the next day, the first thing he did was tell his parents that he’d decided to attend the dinner meeting—which would happen tomorrow. Thinking about it, Jinyoung feels conscious, while he’s confident with his looks (he’s not bragging, just stating a fact) he still can’t help but feel conscious. Thoughts like _‘what if he thinks my clothes don’t look good?’_ and _‘what if the thinks I look boring?’_ enters his mind. Pouting, Jinyoung decides to skip school for the day and prepare for tomorrow’s dinner meeting.

 

Jinyoung goes back to his room and searches through his massive clothing collection for the perfect outfit. The dinner meeting would be casual, because even though they will be talking about the business they want to have fun as well. Remembering it, Jinyoung ends up taking out his gold fit shirt and black cotton pants (that hugs his thighs very nicely) both are from Dolce and Gabbana—a gift from Bambam, the kid seems to love the brand.

 

He tries it out and looks at the mirror, _well_ , Jinyoung thinks, he doesn’t look bad. He takes a picture of himself and sends it to his best friend and really, Jinyoung doesn’t have to wait for five seconds before Mark’s calling him.

 

“Jinyoungie?” was Mark’s greeting, tone both curious and amused.

 

Jinyoung pouts even though Mark can’t see it. “What do you think? Did I look good in the photo?”

 

Mark chuckles at that. “You always look good, Jinyoungie.”

 

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jinyoung whines, “Seriously, do the clothes suit me?”

 

He can almost hear Mark nodding. “I told you, you always look good. So, yes of course, it suits you. What’s up though?”

 

Jinyoung smiles, popping the buttons open before answering. “Nothing much, just a dinner meeting tomorrow.”

 

“Well,” Mark whistles. “If you’re this bothered, this dinner meeting is probably not _‘nothing much’_.” There’s a hint of teasing in Mark’s voice, but Jinyoung just giggles in return.

 

Jinyoung ends the call but not without promising to tell Mark the details after.

 

\--

 

 _This is it._ Jinyoung takes a deep breath, it’s six thirty in the evening and the Im family would be arriving any minute now. Jinyoung ruffles his hair a little just to add some volume to it, he looks at his reflection for the nth time and he smiles because he can’t deny that he looks _good_. Good as in I-can-make-you-fall-for-me-with-one-smile kind of good. Though he hopes it’ll work on Im Jaebum too.

 

He applied thin eyeliner on his eyelids and even some nude lip gloss just to make his lips look fuller (maybe that would make Jaebum want to _kiss_ him, a man can hope). Jinyoung also didn’t forget to spray a considerable amount of perfume all over. The scent is fresh and kind of sweet (hopefully sweet enough that Jaebum would want to _lick_ his exposed skin) Jinyoung bites his lower lip; he should really stop thinking these dirty thoughts about a guy he hasn’t even met personally.

 

“Honey, they’re here.” Jinyoung hears her mother as she knocks on his door.

 

“Okay mom, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

\--

 

When Jinyoung arrives in the living room, he sees his father shaking hands with—he safely assumes—Mr. Im, he glances at his mother and sees her talking to a beautiful woman clad in red from head to toe. Jinyoung sucks in his lower lip, just as he was about to turn around, a rather deep voice sends a shiver down his spine.

 

“I think it would be polite for the host to greet the visitors,”

 

Jinyoung clears his throat, he turns to his left and sees Jaebum, _the_ Im Jaebum, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking so fine that Jinyoung wants to cry.

 

“Um,” Jinyoung licks his lips, finding it dry even though he was sure he applied a great amount of gloss earlier. “I didn’t notice you, um. Sorry.” He cautiously approaches the other and maybe his eyes are playing tricks with him because he swears he saw Jaebum smirking for a second.

 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Jaebum-ssi, I’m Park Jinyoung.” The younger male offers his hand and Jaebum shakes it, the grip wasn’t too tight, but it was firm enough to have Jinyoung stifling any unwanted noise, because _goddamn_ Jaebum’s hand is large.

 

Jaebum chuckles, “You know my name, I’m quite flattered.”

 

“Well, you are _the_ Im Jaebum, how can anyone not know you?” _Lies._ Jinyoung bites the tip of his tongue, hopes that he sounded convincing enough.

 

“I would have preferred if you didn’t,” Jaebum shrugs so nonchalantly. “I would have been able introduce myself formally then.”

 

Jinyoung smiles softly at the other male’s words, he opens his mouth to say something but his father cuts him off.

 

“Oh, seems like you two are going along just fine. I’m glad.” Mr. Park laughs, “Jinyoung here isn’t really interested in business so I was really surprised when he told me he’d stay here to meet you.” It was addressed to Mr. Im, but Jinyoung finds himself stealing a glance at Jaebum, only to find out that Jaebum’s already staring at him, giving him that knowing look.

 

“Anyway, we should eat first before the food gets cold!” Mrs. Park says cheerfully, and then she’s showing the guests the way to the dining area.

 

While the adults are busy talking with each other, Jinyoung silently follows them with Jaebum beside him.

 

“So,” Jaebum starts, Jinyoung can feel him smirking. “I wonder why you decided to stay even when you’re not interested.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, but the way his cheeks flush that familiar shade of pink was enough for Jaebum.

 

\--

 

The moment Jinyoung takes a seat across Jaebum, he knows he wouldn’t be able to eat properly— _or_ if he’d be able to at all.

 

Jaebum has been staring at him for what seems like forever, but it isn’t what makes Jinyoung shiver, it’s the way Jaebum actually _looks_ at him, Jinyoung feels like Jaebum is undressing him and whenever Jaebum licks his lower lip, Jinyoung feels his knees shake even though he’s sitting.

 

Jinyoung squirms in his seat; he tries hard not to look back at Jaebum and focuses on his food. He cuts a piece of meat and bites it, but maybe, _maybe_ it’s because his fingers are shaking that the meat falls down his plate and the sauce smears on his lower lip before dripping down his chin.

 

“Jinyoung?” his mother calls out softly. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

 

Jinyoung nods, whispers sorry for being clumsy before daring to look at Jaebum. The older male’s gaze was fixed on the sauce shining on Jinyoung’s lower lip and Jinyoung doesn’t know what to feel when he sees Jaebum gulping inaudibly.

 

Jinyoung grabs the napkin and wipes his mouth, he feels hot, so much that he wants to drink something cold.

 

He notices then that there’s only wine and champagne served on the table, Jinyoung excuses himself, tells his mother that he’s getting himself a glass of water and that he’ll be back after.

 

Jinyoung can feel his heart thumping wildly against his chest; it’s a miracle itself that his knees didn’t give up on him earlier when he stood up. He walks along the dim lighted hallway and takes a turn heading to the kitchen.

 

He opens the fridge to get himself something to drink but someone pushes it close, Jinyoung feels his breath hitching, heart stammering as large palms were pressed flat out on either side of his head.

 

_“You’re shaking.”_

 

Jinyoung hears himself whimpering under his breath, he doesn’t turn around, knows that he’ll lose it once he does. He feels Jaebum leaning closer, can feel the older male’s breath against the side of his neck. Jaebum’s too close that he might as well press himself against Jinyoung’s back.

 

“Do I intimidate you that much, hm? _Jinyoungie?_ ” Jaebum whispers, his voice a tone deeper. He nudges Jinyoung, silently demanding for the younger male to look at him.

 

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and turns around. He still doesn’t look at Jaebum, not until the older male tips his chin up.

 

“Oh, you look quite flustered.” Jaebum’s tone was mischievous, like he _knows_ what exactly he does to Jinyoung. “I wonder why.”

 

Jinyoung clears his throat. “Y-You don’t seem to know what personal space is, Jaebum-ssi.”

 

“If you can see how you look like right now, you’d agree with me when I say I think you _don’t_ mind this one bit.” Jaebum is so smug about it that Jinyoung doesn’t know whether he wants to hit the other in the face or just pull him down for a kiss.

 

Jinyoung bites his lower lip, Jaebum growls.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you have to stop doing that.” Jaebum leans even closer, his face just a centimeter away from Jinyoung’s.

 

“Stop doing what?” Jinyoung congratulates himself for being able to ask, his attention flickers from Jaebum’s dark gaze to the older male’s lips, and then he’s biting his lower lip again.

 

Jaebum’s hand finds its place on the younger male’s neck, fingers wrapped around such pale skin, not too tight but Jinyoung can feel the pressure.

 

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” Jaebum clicks his tongue, “Though you have to know that you’re playing a dangerous game here, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum doesn’t let Jinyoung answer, he closes the distance between them and Jinyoung feels like melting. Jaebum kisses him roughly, forcing him to surrender; when Jaebum tugs on his lower lip he gets the message. Jinyoung opens his mouth just a little, but it was enough for Jaebum to push his tongue in and Jinyoung has nothing else to do but clutch on the hem of Jaebum’s shirt as the latter licks into every part of his mouth.

 

Jinyoung whines when Jaebum bites on his tongue rather roughly, but Jaebum sucks on it after as if it’s his way of saying sorry that he’s not really sorry. Jinyoung feels lightheaded; Jaebum’s pressing his fingers around Jinyoung’s neck as he continues ravishing the younger male’s lips.

 

When Jaebum pulls back, a filthy string of saliva connects their lips and Jaebum smirks. “Don’t you look pretty like this,” it wasn’t a question at all. Jinyoung’s eyes are glazed and half lidded, cheeks flushed and lips red and abused.

 

“ _Please,_ ” Jinyoung begs weakly, though he has no idea what he’s exactly begging for.

 

Jaebum looks pleased with his reaction though, so Jinyoung decides that it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

 “What do you want, hm?” Jaebum asks, fingers tracing Jinyoung’s face down to his neck and to his clothed chest. Jaebum’s breath against Jinyoung’s ear distracts the younger male, but he’s alert enough to feel Jaebum popping open his shirt’s buttons.

 

“Come on, Jinyoungie. Be a good boy and tell me what you want.” Jaebum urges him, he pulls Jinyoung’s right leg and wraps it around his waist, and with a Cheshire grin, he grinds against Jinyoung’s and the younger male has to cover his mouth to block the noises that threatens to spill out of his mouth.

 

“Aww,” Jaebum feigns a sigh. “This won’t be fun if you’re like this, sweet heart. I’d like to hear what noises your pretty little mouth can make.” And as if to prove his point, Jaebum grinds against him again, rougher this time. Jinyoung whines, albeit muffled as he’s sucking his lower lip. Jaebum clicks his tongue for the second time. “Maybe I should leave you like this, hm? Since you’re not being cooperative anyway,”

 

Jinyoung chokes on a sob, “N-No, p-please—“he takes a deep breath, tilting his neck to the side when Jaebum hums and leans to lick a fat stripe from the base of his neck to his jaw line.

 

“Please what?”

 

“T-Touch me, please, please.” Jinyoung knows he should be ashamed, but at this point he can’t lie to himself anymore, the only thing he wants at the moment is to have Jaebum’s hands all over him, Jaebum’s cock in his mouth, in his ass, he wants Jaebum to wreck him, break him, and make him submit to him—at the same time, Jinyoung knows he should be careful about what he asks for, because they can be caught any time and he’s pretty sure his parents nor Jaebum’s parents wouldn’t be too pleased to see their sons humping against each other during their first meeting.

 

Jaebum chuckles lowly, he’s so close that Jinyoung can feel his chest vibrating against his. “I’m already touching you, sweetie.” He pats Jinyoung’s ass gently, and then he’s indecently fondling them through the fabric. Jinyoung moans weakly, pressing back on Jaebum’s large, warm palm. “You might want to be more specific.” Jaebum urges the other.

 

“I-I can’t, I don’t …” Jinyoung sobs, he looks at Jaebum with such innocent eyes that Jaebum almost feels like giving in. _Almost_ , “I-I want everything b-but—“

 

“Ssh,” Jaebum shushes him; feeling kind enough for once, he pushes his thumb in Jinyoung’s mouth, smiling almost softly when Jinyoung earnestly sucks on it. “If you get down on your knees and let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, I’d give you everything, I’d fuck you here; I’m going to fuck you hard. You like it rough, don’t you?”

 

Jinyoung feels even hotter, he feels embarrassed for a second when he finds himself nodding almost furiously but when Jaebum pulls down his zipper, Jinyoung forgets everything else. “Get down on your knees, sweet heart. If you don’t want us to get caught, you better move quickly.”

 

Jaebum’s mocking him, the younger male is sure of that, even so, he still finds himself obeying the other male. Jinyoung gets down on his knees, gaze never leaving Jaebum’s. The older male encourages him by tugging lightly on his hair.

 

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to look at me while I fuck your mouth.” Jaebum rubs his crotch against Jinyoung’s cheek. It’s degrading, Jinyoung thinks, but perhaps he’s one of those who enjoy being treated like this—well, the stain on his pants is proof enough.

 

Jaebum pulls down his pants and underwear down to his thighs, he takes out his cock and Jinyoung almost salivates at the sight. Jaebum is fucking _huge_ , Jinyoung isn’t sure if he can fit the whole thing in his mouth but _oh_ he’d _love_ to try. Jaebum smirks at him wickedly, he pulls Jinyoung closer by the hair, and then he’s tapping the tip of his cock against Jinyoung’s cheek, smearing precum across the younger male’s flushed skin.

 

“So pretty,” Jaebum purrs, he licks his lips as Jinyoung closes his eyes for a second, his nose touching the base of Jaebum’s shaft, inhaling Jaebum’s scent. “Can’t wait to break you, you’d let me won’t you?”

 

Jinyoung opens his eyes, bright with unshed tears. “Yes, yes _please_.” he whispers, he pulls back a little and opens his mouth. Manners be damned. “Come on, please. Fuck my mouth Jaebum-ssi.”

 

Jaebum chuckles, “Drop the formalities sweet heart.” He teases the other by rubbing the head of his cock on the tip of Jinyoung’s tongue. “We’re close enough that we’re just minutes away from fucking.” he slides his cock in then, sighing in relief as Jinyoung’s wet and warm mouth welcomes him rather enthusiastically.

 

Jinyoung moans, Jaebum feels so hot and heavy against his tongue. He laps at the tip, circling around it as he plays with the slit, reveling in the guttural sounds Jaebum makes. The older male tugs rougher on his hair, his eyes are dark as he stares at Jinyoung, smirk evident on his face.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaebum curses, he removes his hand from Jinyoung’s hair just so he can squeeze Jinyoung’s cheeks, it was obscene, the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth are smeared with spit and precum, he’s breathing through his nose and Jaebum laughs lowly. “Fuck, you’re so pretty for me Jinyoungie.” Jaebum thrusts a little, as if he’s testing the other and when Jinyoung moaned instead of protesting, Jaebum’s hand goes back to tug on Jinyoung’s hair before he started fucking Jinyoung’s mouth.

 

Jinyoung wheezes pathetically, fingers scratching on Jaebum’s thick thighs as he lets the latter abuse his mouth. Jaebum doesn’t wait for him to adjust and in that moment he realizes that this isn’t about simple sex, it’s about Jaebum using him to pleasure himself. It’s wicked, and yet Jinyoung loves it.

 

He feels Jaebum’s cock hitting the back of his throat and he chokes, eyes rolling back because he can’t breathe, and all he can think of is Jaebum, his cock, his scent, his hands, _all_ of him. Jinyoung hears Jaebum’s low groans, filth spilling out his mouth. _You love being used like this, don’t you? Love it when you’re being treated roughly. Maybe I should spank you next time then fuck you dry, will there be a next time sweetie? Come on, tell me._

 

Jinyoung’s crying, body trembling in excitement because Jaebum’s already thinking about next time, he tries nodding his head but ends up choking on Jaebum’s cock as the latter yanks him forward, forcing Jinyoung to deepthroat his cock.

 

When Jaebum pulls back, Jinyoung tries to regain his breathing, his throat hurts and his lips are swollen. Jaebum’s cock glistens with Jinyoung’s spit and his own precum, the younger male purrs when Jaebum wipes his mouth.

 

“I told them we’ll head out for a while.” Jaebum says as he pulls Jinyoung up, motioning him towards the kitchen island. “You know what that means right? As much as I want to hear you begging for more, you have to tone it down. Such a pity isn’t it? Unless you fancy getting caught, then go and moan like the little slut that you are.” Jaebum pats Jinyoung’s ass, whistling softly as Jinyoung’s ass jiggle lightly.

 

Jinyoung was taken aback, “You have this planned out?” he asks curiously. Jaebum pushes him down by the shoulders, making him bend over, palms pressed on the counter.

 

“Not really,” Jaebum admits. “But I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to see you submitting to me the second I saw you. Romantic, don’t you think?”

 

Jinyoung snorts, though the smile on his face didn’t go unnoticed. “I say you’re just being horny. The great Im Jaebum couldn’t resist me.” He turns around to wink at the older male though he ends up hunching forward as he bites his lower lip when Jaebum smacks his ass not so lightly.

 

Jaebum might as well rip off Jinyoung’s pants with how much force he’s using to pull the younger male’s pants down. “God, it sticks to you like second skin.”

 

“I like them that way, you do too, don’t you?” Jinyoung mumbles, even having the audacity to giggle when he hears Jaebum groaning behind him.

 

Jaebum licks his lips at the sight of pale, unmarred, full buttocks. He spreads Jinyoung’s cheeks apart, feels his mouth watering when he sees Jinyoung’s small pink hole.

 

“Next time if you’re a good boy I’d eat you out,” Jaebum says, he looks so nonchalant that Jinyoung feels him flushing even more. “I’ll fuck you with my tongue until you can’t do anything but cry for more—“he knead Jinyoung’s ass before smacking the right cheek. “— _if_ , you’re going to be a good boy. Will you be a good boy for me?”

 

Jinyoung wants to say that Jaebum doesn’t need to ask, but he’s busy whining, because _fucking Christ_ Jaebum’s finger is dry and it’s teasing his hole. Jaebum taps Jinyoung’s hole, “Sweet heart, I asked you a question.”

 

“Ngh,” Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebum, glaring at the older male (though Jaebum thinks it looks adorable), “Yes, yes! There, happy? Now please, _please_ do something before I go crazy here.”

 

Jaebum bites back a chuckle, he briefly scans the room for anything they can use as lube, and he grins when his gaze landed on the bottle of syrup. He hovers over Jinyoung to grab for the maple syrup and Jinyoung gives him a questioning look, Jaebum just shushes him with a finger.

 

He squirts a good amount of syrup on his palm, gulping inaudibly at the mental image of Jinyoung covered in it, Jaebum curses under his breath as he feels his cock twitching in excitement. He coats three of his fingers, once he deemed that they are slippery enough, he pushes the first finger in, he hears Jinyoung purr and Jaebum’s patience grows thinner.

 

He adds the second finger not long after, this time he feels Jinyoung stiffing a bit, but he also sees the younger male shaking, Jaebum’s kind of sure that sooner or later, Jinyoung’s knees would give up and he doesn’t really mind if he ends up fucking the other on the floor.

 

When the third finger is in, Jaebum has to admit that the sight of Jinyoung shamelessly fucking himself on his fingers made his cock even harder if that was even possible. He lets Jinyoung have his fun, smirking at the younger male’s desperate attempt to stifle his moans. Jinyoung is beautiful, Jaebum is aware of that, but Jinyoung looks even more beautiful like this, exposed and all for Jaebum to wreck.

 

Jaebum eventually tells the younger male to stop. “You’re going to cum sooner if you don’t stop, that wouldn’t be too fun, don’t you think?” he pulls out his fingers, Jinyoung looks up at him, eyes looking so innocent as he juts out his lower lip. Jaebum can almost hear him whining, he chuckles as he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean, gaze dark as he stares at Jinyoung. The latter licks his lips and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s already grabbing Jaebum’s hand, pulling him closer to suck on Jaebum’s fingers himself. He grinds against Jaebum, sighing in content when he feels Jaebum’s hard cock against his ass.

 

“Jaebum, please,” Jinyoung whispers airily, his eyes are blown as he pleads for Jaebum. “Fuck me, please, I want you, need you so bad.”

 

Jaebum would never say no to that.

 

Using the remaining syrup on his palm, he coats it all over his cock, hissing at the rather cold substance. Jinyoung spreads his legs, bending over even more as he exposes himself to the other.

 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Jaebum groans when he pushes in, Jinyoung feels so hot and wet around his cock. “You’re sucking me in so greedily, sweet heart.” His fingers dig on Jinyoung’s ass cheeks as he spreads them apart, mouth watering as he watches his cock slide deeper into Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung can’t hear anything but his breath hitching, Jaebum’s so thick, so large and so hard inside him, Jaebum’s cock hits all the right places and Jinyoung sobs because it’s so hard to keep quiet when all he wants to do is beg for Jaebum to give him moremoremore _more_ because he’s a big boy and he can take everything Jaebum gives him.

 

He rolls his hips, teasingly clenching around Jaebum and he gets a smack just below the curve of his ass in return. Jinyoung gasps, head lolling back, back arching as he leans his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

 

Jaebum snaps his hips forward, bending over a little, hands flat out on the counter as he fucksfucks _fucks_ into Jinyoung. He hears Jinyoung moaning weakly for more, for him to go harder, he growls. Jaebum inhales Jinyoung’s sweet scent and bites the tip of the younger male’s ear. “So fucking tight for me,” he whispers. “Can you hear the naughty sounds your dirty little ass makes?” As if he’s proving his point, Jaebum thrusts harder, deeper, smiling mischievously as the obscene squelching sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the room. “I guess you can’t keep quiet hm, sweetie?”

 

Jinyoung trembles in his hold, “J-Jaebum!” he whines, “D-Don’t stop, give me m-more, please? _Please?_ ” he turns his head to the side, biting Jaebum’s chin as he mewls. Jaebum’s right hand caresses Jinyoung’s torso, fingers travelling up slowly, making Jinyoung shiver in delight. Jaebum flicks and twists Jinyoung’s nipple through his shirt, whispering that he’ll play with them later if Jinyoung doesn’t come until he tells him to. Jinyoung nods, gasping yesyes _yes_ and that he’ll do everything for Jaebum and just _pleasepleaseplease don’t stop_.

 

Jaebum grins darkly when Jinyoung hunches forward, he knows he’s hit Jinyoung’s prostate, he didn’t waste any time as he fucks the other harder and faster. Jaebum moans Jinyoung’s name lowly, the younger male only purrs in return as he’s busy drooling and clawing on Jaebum’s thigh.

 

“Do you want to come, hm?” he asks, his thrusts slows down and Jinyoung whines almost loudly. Jaebum immediately covers his mouth. “You want to get caught that much, sweetie?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head, tears staining his cheeks. Jaebum coos at him, he removes his hand and lets Jinyoung pull him down by the back of his neck.

 

“Wanna come, please, make me come.” Jinyoung begs, he rolls his hips, urging Jaebum to move faster. He’s about to reach down for his neglected arousal but Jaebum beats him to it. The older male grabs Jinyoung’s hands, twists it behind his back. Jaebum smirks, Jinyoung cries silently because his cock rubs against the cold counter every time Jaebum thrusts into him.

 

“You’re going to come untouched, sweet heart.” Jaebum says, “If you do then I’ll reward you. I’ll fill your tiny ass with my cum, then next time when I’m done eating you out, I’ll suck you off, let you cum in my mouth. Would you like that, _Jinyoungie?_ ”

 

The way his name rolls out Jaebum’s tongue makes him shiver, it’s enough to have him spurting out precum, it stains the counter and Jinyoung sobs at the mental image of having Jaebum order him to lick off his own come from the counter.

 

Jaebum feels that familiar knot in his stomach, and he knows that Jinyoung’s no better, with the way Jinyoung’s clenching and unclenching around his cock, he knows that Jinyoung’s barely holding on.

 

Jaebum hums against Jinyoung’s neck. “Do you want to come, baby boy?” he feels Jinyoung nodding furiously, chuckling as Jinyoung purrs out his name. Jaebum’s thrusts are now erratic; he’s no longer teasing, mind now focused on reaching his own bliss.

 

“Pleasepleasplease—“Jinyoung chants desperately.

 

Jaebum shushes him with a finger on his mouth, Jinyoung sucks on it almost immediately.

 

“Come for me then, go on, come.” He whispers the words, reveling in the way Jinyoung trembles against him, back arching, eyes rolling back as his mouth forms an ‘o’, Jaebum clearly hears Jinyoung squirting and _fuck_ if that wasn’t sexy.

 

Jinyoung blacks out for a second, he comes in three thick spurts and he feels like melting. Behind him, he hears Jaebum praising him for being a good boy, promising him good things and Jinyoung’s tired but he can’t help but look forward for Jaebum’s promises.

 

When Jaebum comes inside him, Jinyoung feels funny, he feels full, warm and mostly tired. Jaebum’s cum is thick and hot and when he pulls out, there’s a visible string connecting the tip of Jaebum’s cock to his now reddish hole. Jaebum releases his arms and Jinyoung slumps forward on the counter, trying hard to regain his breathing. Jaebum leans over him, wrapping himself around Jinyoung.

 

“We better get you cleaned up,” Jaebum says once he’s regained his composure. He feels sticky, the smell of sex lingers in the air and Jaebum feels smug about it. He gently pats Jinyoung’s shoulder, but the younger male just whines in return.

 

“I don’t think I can move,” Jinyoung pouts, he feels his knees finally giving up on him and Jaebum catches him just in time.

 

Jaebum smiles, “I’ll carry you to your room.” He doesn’t give Jinyoung the option to decline as he’s already picked up the other. Jinyoung hums and nuzzles in the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

 

“You better clean me up as well.”

 

“Quite spoiled, aren’t you?” Jaebum snorts in amusement, though he didn’t protest.

 

\--

 

Once they’re already in Jinyoung’s room, and the younger male’s already changed his clothes and he no longer smells like sex and dried cum, Jaebum remembers something.

 

“I want to ask you out formally for a date, but,” Jaebum smiles sheepishly. “I think you’d want to hear this first. We may or may have not forgotten to clean up our mess in the kitchen.”

 

 


End file.
